


I Wanna Be Yours

by MaddyTinkerbell



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:06:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddyTinkerbell/pseuds/MaddyTinkerbell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>История о пылесосах и кофейниках, романтичном ужине и довольно интересных событиях после него.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Be Yours

За окном хлопьями валит снег.

Зейн несколько раз выскакивает во двор и умудряется чуть не отморозить себе яйца и насквозь промочить носки. Но это нисколько не влияет на его приподнятое настроение, скорее напротив. Он пару раз останавливается, чтобы поднять голову и начать ловить снег ртом. Ему смешно от одной мысли о том, как он, должно быть, выглядит со стороны.

Парень продолжает тихонько посмеиваться, когда заходит в дом и снимает с ресниц налипшие снежинки. Брюнет бросает быстрый взгляд на часы и хмурится. Уже три часа дня, а значит, скоро начнет темнеть, но его парня все еще нет дома.

Он идет в кухню, чтобы проверить мясо. Честно говоря, он понятия не имеет, что там проверять, но он обещал Хазу, что оно будет в порядке, поэтому в который раз настойчиво приоткрывает духовку и вглядывается в горячий и подрагивающий воздух. Мясо скворчит и шипит, и пахнет до безобразия вкусно. Малик снова думает о том, какой он счастливчик, ведь кулинарным способностям его парня могут позавидовать даже некоторые домохозяйки, и подавляет в себе желание своровать кусочек, не дожидаясь прихода Гарри.

Вместо этого он бредет в гостиную и проверяет, все ли приборы расставлены правильно. Это вызывает у него еще одну улыбку. Гарри непременно хочет, чтобы они провели сегодняшний ужин как подобает: за правильно накрытым столом, приглушив свет, под аккомпанемент ненавязчивой мелодии.

Разумеется, они тут же отходят от плана.

Договориться о ненавязчивой мелодии со Стайлсом просто невозможно, по крайней мере, Зейн в этом уверен. Все, что ему нравится, слишком непонятное и навязчивое, все, что нравится Зейну, либо слишком ритмичное, либо слишком уж сексуальное. В конце концов, они решают обойтись без музыкального сопровождения. Просто приглушить свет тоже не получается, Гарри говорит, что он отказывается готовить и садиться за стол, если на нем не будет свечей. Тут Зейну просто нечем крыть. Поспорив еще немного по поводу предстоящего меню, необходимости скатерти, а также выбора алкоголя, они вроде бы приходят к устраивающим их обоих вариантам.

Зейн продолжает бездумно перебирать салфетки, когда слышит, как хлопает входная дверь. Он почти что выбегает навстречу Гарри, но вовремя спохватывается и лениво облокачивается на косяк. 

— Что принес? — слегка приподняв уголки губ, спрашивает он.

Надо признать, что Гарри выглядит замечательно. Его щеки и кончик носа красные, а снежинки в волосах не успевают растаять. Зейн снова едва сдерживается, чтобы не запрыгнуть на него, пока он разувается и снимает куртку, опустив покупки на пол.

— Яблочный сок, — самодовольно провозглашает Гарри.

Зейн успевает закашляться, на что Стайлс начинает глупо улыбаться и лезть в пакет, чтобы продемонстрировать запотевшую бутылку шампанского.

— Ты меня совсем за идиота держишь? — с притворной обидой говорит он и легонько толкает Зейна в плечо гордо проплывая мимо него в кухню.

— Нет! — кричит ему вслед Малик. — Я просто слишком хорошо тебя знаю, Гарри Стайлс, слишком хорошо и слишком долго.

Гарри высовывает голову из кухни:

— Если опять начнешь попрекать меня той вечеринкой на четвертом курсе, секса тебе сегодня не светит, так и знай, — беззлобно шипит он.

— Ой, да я и не рассчитывал, — пытаясь звучать незаинтересованным, продолжает Зейн. — Думал, у нас сегодня только романтично-фееричная фигня?

— Как скажешь, дорогой, значит, фееричная часть откладывается на третье свидание.

Зейн громко стонет и закатывает глаза. Свидания. В этом, собственно, и заключается цель сегодняшнего ужина. 

Провстречавшись три года, они с Гарри с ужасом поняли, что никогда не ходили на настоящие свидания. Впереди маячили зимние праздники и дни рождения, а значит, нужно было учитывать растраты на подарки и поездки, потому-то они и решили провести вечер дома, а не банально сходить в ресторан. «Рационально», — думает Зейн. «Романтично», — думает Гарри.

Так или иначе, Гарри хлопочет на кухне, когда Зейн подходит к нему со спины и целует в щеку.

— Я накрыл на стол, значит, я заслужил душ, правда, шеф Рамзи? — спрашивает он, тыкаясь носом в шею Гарри.

— Только быстро, — строго говорит Стайлс, — ужин почти готов, плюс, я тоже хочу в душ.

— М-м, — Зейн многозначительно прижимается к нему бедрами, — составишь мне компанию?

Он знает, что парень его отошьет, но спрос ведь не ударит в нос? 

Однако тот остается непреклонен. 

— Иди в душ, — упрямо повторяет он и для пущего эффекта шлепает Зейна по заднице.

Когда брюнет уже скрывается за дверью их спальни, он слышит вопль из кухни.

— Малик! Ты опять забрал мою резинку!

— Твои резинки в твоей прикроватной тумбочке рядом со смазкой! — кричит Зейн в ответ.

— Вообще не смешно, — недовольно бурчит Гарри. — Мне нужно волосы завязать, а ты все равно идешь купаться.

— Тогда приди и забери, — выкрикивает Зейн, прежде чем скрыться в ванной.

Пока парень греется под горячей водой, Гарри успевает закончить с приготовлением еды и сервировкой стола. Он зажигает свечи, выключает свет во всем доме и отчего-то на ватных ногах направляется в спальню. Зейн уже заканчивает мыться, он стоит по пояс обвязавшись полотенцем, его волосы все еще влажные, а кожа покрыта мурашками. Гарри шумно сглатывает и проходит мимо него в ванну. Зейн тут же следует за ним под предлогом поисков своего второго носка. Гарри начинает раздеваться, стоя к нему спиной.

— Я знаю ты пялишься, — низко говорит он.

— Вовсе нет.

Гарри разворачивается и поднимает глаза на стоящего около раковины Зейна. Они встречаются взглядами в зеркале.

— Лжец.

Гарри быстро забирается в кабинку, пока весь план на сегодняшний вечер не пошел псу под хвост. Он наскоро принимает душ, а, когда выходит, находит Зейна сидящим за столом.

— Я очень надеюсь, что ты не ел без меня, — Гарри скептично оглядывает стол.

Зейн в очередной раз лишь закатывает глаза.

Ужин проходит прекрасно. Зейн бесконечно хвалит готовку Гарри, тот — в свою очередь — смеется над его шутками. Гарри периодически ловит на себе заинтересованные взгляды внимательных темных глаз и краснеет, как школьник. Зейн наливает им шампанское и закусывает губу. Свечи отбрасывают тени на их лица, и, хотя они и знают друг друга в общем и целом около пяти лет, видели друг друга в самых нелепых ситуациях, в самые лучшие и в самые худшие свои времена, сегодняшний вечер кажется особенным.

— На самом деле, — невзначай начинает он, — я выбрал для нас песню.

— Да? — Гарри тепло ему улыбается. — И какую же?

— Сейчас узнаешь, но только если потанцуешь со мной!

В ответ парень заливисто смеется и с готовностью поднимается из-за стола.

— На это я согласен, — со всей серьезностью сообщает он.

Зейн несколько мгновений возится с айподом, чтобы из него полился мелодичный голос Алекса Тернера.

— О Боже, ты серьезно? Arctic Monkeys? Ушам своим не верю.

— А что? Мне нравятся слова, - оправдывается Зейн. — Я хочу быть пылесосом, разве не очаровательно?

— Скорее, ты должен быть кофейником, — говорит Гарри, придвигаясь к нему ближе и кладя руки ему на талию, — ты такой же горячий.

— Если ты так флиртуешь, то это ужасно Стайлс, — говорит Зейн и закидывает руки ему за шею, блаженно прикрывая глаза.

Они оба тихонько хихикают, покачиваясь под музыку, наслаждаясь теплом друг друга и тихим потрескиванием дров в камине. Зейн прислоняется лбом к плечу Гарри, а тот в свою очередь прячет улыбку у него в волосах. Руки Гарри бездумно блуждают по телу парня, его прикосновения пока не подразумевают под собой никакого сексуального подтекста. Ему просто нравится трогать Зейна, а Зейну нравится, когда его трогает Гарри. Они продолжают переступать с ноги на ногу, а Гарри исследует его плечи, бока, спину, он даже опускается ниже, чуть сжимая и притягивая Зейна к себе за задницу. Гарри нравится чувствовать его и то, как его дыхание согревает ему шею. Зейн лишь продолжает крепко сжимать его предплечья, изредка поднимая руку, чтобы накрыть ладонью шею.

Когда песня заканчивается, парни быстро собирают со стола грязную посуду и свечи, убирают остатки еды в холодильник с намерением переместиться на диван. Гарри быстро ставит в микроволновку два стакана с горячим шоколадом, собственноручно сваренным им ранее. По пути к дивану Зейн прихватывает плед. Малик делает несколько глотков, после чего ставит кружку на журнальный столик, следом за этим накрывая пледом и себя, и Гарри. Хаз включает первый попавшийся канал, прижимаясь ближе к Зейну, который обнимает его за плечи и тянет на себя. Парень прячет лицо на груди у второго, наслаждаясь спокойствием и мягкостью его свитера. Зейн неторопливо гладит его по голове и лишь сильнее кутает их в плед. 

Гарри какое-то время просто полулежит на своем парне, но вскоре ему становится скучно. Он аккуратно целует Зейна в плечо. Малик продолжает мирно смотреть в экран и прочесывать его волосы пальцами. Тогда Гарри предпринимает еще одну попытку; он вытягивает шею и целует Зейна в щеку, а потом во внутреннюю часть подбородка, чуть повыше кадыка.

— Спасибо за сегодняшний вечер, — тихонько говорит он, — ты самый лучший.

— Это тебе спасибо, — отвечает Зейн и целует его в лоб.

Это не совсем то, чего Гарри ожидал. Он сидит спокойно пару минут, но не выдерживает и тянется с поцелуем к шее Зейна. Он целует его раз, затем — еще.

— О-о, что это?

— Ничего, — облизывая губы говорит Стайлс.

— Совсем ничего?

— Совсем-совсем ничего, — Гарри перемещается так, что теперь их с Зейном лица находятся на одном уровне.

— Мне нравится такое «ничего», — говорит Зейн и чмокает его в губы. Гарри чмокает его в ответ несколько раз, чтобы Зейн прекратил валять дурака и отправился в спальню.

— Ты можешь просто сказать, что хочешь меня, — игриво сообщает он.

— Или я могу целовать тебя, пока не запросишь пощады, — Гарри просовывает руку под свитер Малика и, не глядя, поглаживает большим пальцем вытатуированное сердечко.

— Или мы можем заняться любовью прямо здесь, — предлагает Зейн, и Гарри на долю секунды замирает, наслаждаясь этим словосочетанием. 

«Заниматься любовью» — ему определенно нравится, как это звучит из уст Зейна.

— Нет, — со вздохом говорит он, продолжая покусывать линию подбородка Малика. — Заниматься любовью я предпочитаю в спальне.

— Тогда пошли, — усмехается Зейн.

Они поднимаются с дивана, выключают телевизор, и Гарри изо всех сил сдерживается, чтобы не подхватить Зейн на руки и не отнести его в спальню. Он решает просто взять его за руку и повести за собой. Едва они переступают порог своей комнаты, Гарри приникает к губам Зейна. Они неспешно продвигаются к кровати и так же неспешно опускаются на нее, отрываясь друг от друга только затем, чтобы снять носки, что вызывает у них новый приступ дурацкого хихиканья. Гарри легко стягивает с Зейна вязаный свитер и быстро расстегивает пуговицы на своей рубашке. Зейн с такой же легкостью стягивает ее с плеч своего парня, предварительно целуя его в грудь сквозь тонкую ткань. Высвобождая друг друга из джинсов, они не перестают обмениваться поцелуями. Стоит им оказаться в одних боксерах, а их коже покрыться мурашками от прохладного воздуха, — они забираются под одеяло лицом друг к другу. Гарри притягивает Зейна ближе и закидывает его ногу себе на талию. Зейн улыбается и запускает руку ему в волосы.

— Я так и знал, что нужно было запланировать незапланированный секс, — жалуется он.

— Рассчитывал на то, что я сделаю из тебя мужчину на первом же свидании? — дразнит его Гарри.

— Замолчи и поцелуй меня, — фыркает Зейн.

Гарри наклоняет голову и касается его губ, желая распробовать улыбку на вкус. В комнате слышны только их дыхание и шорох простыней. Стайлс все больше подминает под себя парня, его твердеющий член упирается Зейну в бедро, и он незамедлительно скользит между его ног, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Малик поднимает обе руки и зарывается ими в длинные волосы Гарри. Он притягивает его к себе для более глубокого поцелуя. Они продолжают какое-то время лениво целоваться и ерошить волосы на головах друг друга. Гарри легонько толкается бедрами навстречу Зейну, потираясь о него своим полувставшим и еще покрытым тканью боксеров членом. Малик не сдерживает тяжелого вздоха и подается навстречу, позволяя Гарри почувствовать мокрое пятно смазки, расползающееся на тонком хлопке его нижнего белья. 

— Быстро, — ухмыляется Гарри ему в шею, на что Зейн полушутя шлепает его по плечу, оставляя после себя быстропроходящий розоватый след от ладони.

Им обоим становится не до смеха, стоит Гарри просунуть кончики пальцев под резинку его трусов и стняуть их вниз по его ногам. Он тратит мгновение на то, чтобы полюбоваться представшей пред ним картиной, а затем избавляется от последнего предмета своего гардероба. Малик, не тратя времени даром, обхватывает свой член и пару раз проводит рукой от головки до основания. Он чуть прикусывает губу и выжидательно смотрит на младшего. Гарри спохватывется и тянется к прикроватной тумбочке за смазкой.

Он выдавливает порядочное количество лубриканта на ладонь и первым делом наносит его на свой член, двигаясь неторопливо и размеренно, с дразнящей улыбкой поглядывая на Зейна. Малик тем временем подбирает брошеный тюбик и смачивает пальцы, откидываяь на подушки. Он решительно двигается по направлению к сжавшемуся колечку мышц, для начала обводя его смазанными пальцами, а затем не без труда проталкивая указательный внутрь. Его глаза расширяются, но губы плотно сжаты, поэтому он не издает ни звука. Он осторожно двигает пальцем внутрь и наружу, немного шевелит из стороны в сторону и вынимает его только затем, чтобы добавить к нему средний. На этот раз он все же издает звук, больше похожий на вздох, чем на что либо еще. В этот раз пальцы двигаются немного медленнее. Зейн продолжает возвратно-поступательные движения одной рукой, пока другая плотно сжимает в кулаке краешек наволочки. Спустя минуту он раздвигает пальцы на манер ножниц, а затем проворачивает запястье, пытаясь растянуть тугие мышцы.

— Хватит дрочить на меня, — говорит он сквозь зубы. Гарри не сразу понимает, что слова адресованы ему, и в недоумении смотрит на свою руку, которая все это время ритмично двигалась на его уже полностью вставшем члене.

— Прости, — выдавливает Гарри.

Он убирает руку и наклоняется вперед, целуя Зейна в центр груди, уже поблескивающей от пота. Парень откидывает одеяло в изножье кровати, зная наперед, что в ближайшее время оно им не понадобится. Когда он поднимает взгляд, Зейн трахает себя уже тремя пальцами, запрокинув голову и тихонько постанывая. Его покрасневший член прижимается к животу, а кожа покрывается мурашками.

— Родной, может, я... — Гарри не успевает закончить фразу, как Зейн прерывает его:

— Нет, я готов, иди сюда, — дрожащим голосом говорит он.

Хаз сомневается лишь долю секунды, но возбуждение берет верх, и он разводит ноги Зейна еще шире. Он приставляет скользкую головку члена к сфинктеру и легонько надавливает. Первая попытка не увенчивается успехом, и он выскальзывает, еще даже не войдя по-настоящему. Гарри сжимает головку тремя пальцами и проталкивает ее внутрь, сильнее нажимая на сопротивляющиеся мышцы. Он не сразу начинает двигаться, давая Зейну возможность привыкнуть к жжению, а затем в два толчка входит до конца, выбивая из его легких весь воздух. Гарри прогибается в спине и хрипло стонет оттого, как сильно стискивает его Зейн, он кладет голову ему на грудь, пытаясь перевести дыхание, снова и снова целуя его теплую кожу и упираясь в него лбом. Зейн молчит, лишь громко и прерывисто дышит, привыкая к чувству растянутости и наполненности, ощущая, как короткие жесткие волоски Гарри щекочут нежную кожу его мошонки. Гарри хочет начать двигаться, Зейн чувствует это, и потому:

— Дай мне...

— Даю.

— Идиот, — на выдохе произносит Зейн. — Я говорю: дай мне минуту.

Гарри немедленно останавливается и встревоженно вглядывается в лицо Зейна. Он ни за что на свете не хочет причинить ему боль, поэтому замирает и даже, кажется, задерживает дыхание. Он знает, что не должен был позволять ему растягивать себя самому, но Гарри эгоист, а вид Зейна, трахающего самого себя пальцами, представляет собой одну из самых сексуальных вещей на свете, так что он легко поддался искушению и позволил ему сделать это. Хотя он понимает, что пальцы Зейна тоньше его собственных, он знает, что угол был не совсем удобным и что Зейн так же, как он сам, не захотел тратить на это столько времени, сколько должен был. 

Поэтому сейчас Гарри не двигается, он зависает над Зейном на руках и ждет. Малик дышит глубоко и сосредоточенно. Гарри перемещает свой вес на левую руку и осторожно скользит правой между их телами, туда, где они стали одним целым. Он легкими движениями касается члена своего парня, опускает руку ниже и слегка сжимает мошонку в кулаке. Зейн приглушенно стонет и выгибается под ним. Гарри опускает руку еще ниже и обводит кончиками пальцев его растянутый вход. Рот Зейна приоткрывается в немом стоне, чем Гарри и пользуется, прижимаясь к нему губами, неторопливо проталкивая свой язык к нему в рот и нежно исследуя его глубины. Тело Зейна заметно расслабляется, когда Гарри начинает поглаживать внутреннюю часть его бедер, плоский живот, поднимаясь все выше, чтобы обхватить подбородок и полностью завладеть его ртом. Старший парень продолжает все так же крепко держаться за его предплечья, поэтому шатен наклоняет голову и втягивает в рот бусинку его соска, за что вознаграждается куда менее болезненным стоном. Он продолжает осторожно посасывать и покусывать, пока его волосы щекочут подбородок Зейна. Наконец он приподнимает голову

— Порядок? — спрашивает Гарри.

— Да, — шепчет Зейн.

Стайлс кивает самому себе и полностью ложится на Зейна так, что их грудные клетки соприкасаются, а локти Гарри находятся по обе стороны от головы Малика. Он просовывает кисти под подушку и пытается устроится поудобнее. Он отодвигается назад и почти сразу покачивает бедрами вперед, заставляя раздвинутые колени Зейна задрожать и истинктивно сжать его бока. Они оба знают, что у Гарри не такие узкие бедра и что, если они будут продолжать в такой позиции, то бедра самого Зейна начнут болеть еще до того, как парни успеют перейти к делу. Стайлс поочередно подхватывает плашмя стоящие на кровати ноги Зейна под коленями и приподнимает их до уровня своей талии. Зейн проводит рукой вниз по его спине, спускаясь до самой задницы и кладя на нее руку, как бы притягивая к себе. Гарри отодвигается назад и с большей силой толкается вперед, позволяя Зейну почувствовать, как сжимаются мышцы на его ягодице. Брюнет издает едва слышное «ох» и зарывается лицом в шею младшего. Гарри приподнимается и, теперь уже вставая на колени, поднимает ноги Зейна вверх, и аккуратно закидывает их себе на плечи, так что узкие щиколотки перекрещиваются у него на затылке. Он опять опускается вперед, прижимая своим весом колени Зейна к его груди. Малик незамедлительно запускает руки ему в волосы и снова притягивает его голову к себе для поцелуя. И лишь теперь Гарри начинает двигаться. 

Он не вбивается и не ускоряет ритм. Он медленно толкается внутрь, а затем покачивается назад и вперед. Он начинает методично двигать бедрами по кругу, потираясь о Зейна и заставляя его постанывать. Зейн не отпускает его, их лица в паре сантиметров друг от друга —и Гарри чувствует горячее дыхание Зейна на своей щеке. Он продолжает двигаться в установленном темпе, круговые движения сменяются покачиваниями, а затем наоборот, пока Зейн не вздрагивает и не тянет его за волосы.

— Здесь, — стонет он, — здесь, да, да, да.

Он продолжает бормотать и старается насадиться на член самостоятельно. Гарри ускоряет толчки. Он выходит наполовину и подается вперед под тем же углом снова и снова. Он не сбавляет скорости, но выходит почти до конца, заставляя Зейна оттягивать его волосы еще сильнее и пытаться оторвать голову от подушки даже будучи в таком неудобном положении, затем только, чтобы толкнуться вперед с еще большей силой. Гарри практически вбивается в Зейна. 

Его потяжелевшие яйца звучно шлепают по маленькой заднице Малика. Хотя он почти ничего не слышит, кроме стука своего сердца в ушах и, кажется, бесконечных стонов Зейна. Гарри беспрерывно попадает по набухшей и чувствительной простате, и его голос становится только выше. Член Гарри пульсирует так глубоко внутри него, что его собственный член не перестает выделять огромное количество смазки, которая, наверное, уже смешана с небольшим количеством спермы. Он — в буквальном смысле — течет. 

Гарри чувствует, какими мокрыми становятся их животы и бедра Зейна, и знает, что тот уже близко. 

Он удваивает усилия, вырывая почти животные сдавленные звуки из горла Зейна. Его волосы падают на глаза, а у Зейна они кажутся еще более черными, разметавшиеся по белоснежной наволочке. Он прижимается настолько, насколько это возможно, создавая дополнительное трение для подрагивающей головки члена Зейна и самозабвенно покрывая поцелуями его лицо и шею. Стайлсу кажется, что он чувствует, как поджимаются пальцы на ногах Зейна у него за головой, как он начинает дрожать с головы до ног и пытается податься вперед всем телом, и как с последним громким: «Да, Гарри!» — он кончает себе на грудь и живот. Гарри немного сбавляет скорость, проводя его сквозь волны оргазма, прислушиваясь к сбившемуся дыханию и наблюдая за тем, как полуприкрытые веки плотно сжимаются.

— Не закрывай… — шепчет он. — Не закрывай глаза, смотри на меня, пожалуйста, Зейн, смотри на меня.

Брюнет с трудом приоткрывает глаза и неотрывно смотрит на парня над собой. Между его бровей пролегает морщинка, которую Зейн спешит разгладить, проведя по ней большим пальцем. Его зрачки расширены до предела, так что зеленой радужки почти не видно. Зейн продолжает смотреть, как хрипло он стонет, как капелька пота стекает у него по виску, как выдохи и стоны складываются в его имя. Он сам готов кричать, но у него внутри не хватает дыхания — и все звуки словно застряли в глотке. Он только тихо всхлипывает, отзываясь на каждый толчок. Гарри наклоняет голову и закрывает его расслабленный рот с искусанными губами поцелуем. Ему всегда нужно немного больше времени, поэтому Зейн целует его в ответ со всей оставшейся силой и опускает руки на плечи, пытаясь сжать его внутренними мышцами. Спустя несколько мгновений, полностью отдавшись горячей пульсации обволакивающей его член, Гарри кончает с низким рыком, изливаясь в Зейна и прикусывая кожу у него на бедре.

***

 

— Хаз...

— М-м-м?

— Ха-аз, — уже более требовательно зовет Зейн, — ты все еще во мне.

— Ой, прости, — Гарри неловко приподнимается на руках и медленно вынимает свой член, на что Зейн тихонько шипит. Он поднимается с постели и на ватных ногах идет в ванну, чтобы сполоснуть рот и взять влажное полотенце. Пока оно намокает в раковине, он умывается теплой водой и смотрит на свое довольное отражение в зеркале.

— Стайлс! Ты что там, опять дрочишь, что ли?

Гарри улыбается уголками губ, так что на левой щеке едва заметно проступает ямочка. Он берет полотенце и идет назад, на ходу выключая свет. Зейн все также лежит, раскинувшись посреди кровати. Гарри наскоро вытирает его торс, проводит влажной тканью у него между бедер и отбрасывает полотенце в сторону ванны. Он быстро залезает на кровать и укрывает одеялом и себя и своего парня. Они оба знают, что Гарри нужны объятия «после», причем он не хочет обнимать, ему нужно, чтобы обнимали его. Он прижимается к Зейну, чтобы получить свое, но тот лишь продолжает молча пялиться в потолок.

Гарри прижимается к нему сильнее, снова устраивая голову у него на груди. Он кладет руку поперек его торса и просовывает ладонь под поясницу.

— Не сказать, что мне было очень уж удобно, — ворчит сверху Зейн, однако обнимает его плечи и поглаживает влажную кожу пальцем. Свободной рукой он откидывает волосы со лба, а затем опускает ладонь на макушку Гарри.

Стайлс решает никак не комментировать жалобы, он лишь сильнее сжимает его талию и проталкивает свою ногу между ног Зейна. Иногда Гарри думает, что такие моменты посторгазменной неги даже лучше, чем сам оргазм. Они касаются друг друга — кожа к коже — без какого-либо сексуального подтекста — и в этом есть что-то безумно прекрасное. Его охватывает всеобъемлющая нежность оттого, что они могут лежать просто так, не трахаясь и не споря, не игнорируя друг друга, отвернувшись каждый к своей стене, не всегда проявляя свою любовь в красивых словах, но чувствуя друг друга. Парень еще раз прижимается своим уже мягким членом к ноге Зейна, на что тот одобрительно сжимает его предплечье. В этом есть что-то очень уж интимное и согревающее его изнутри. Хаз поднимает подбородок и встречается с задумчивым взглядом Зейна

— Ты сейчас пытаешься сделать вид, что не спишь? — хрипло интересуется он.

— Нет, я сейчас пытаюсь понять, за что я люблю такого дурака как ты, — миролюбиво отзывается Малик.

Гарри не знает, что на это ответить и нужны ли им слова в данный момент, поэтому он лишь несмело улыбается и тянется к изогнутым в улыбке губам Зейна.

— Я тебя тоже люблю, — шепчет он и целует его снова и снова со всей той любовью и заботой, что у него есть. Неторопливые неглубокие поцелуи, сопровождающиеся осторожными прикосновениями к щекам и плечам друг друга. Губы к губам, кожа к коже, напоминая друг другу о главном и забывая о мелочах (вроде неудобной позы для сна).

Потому что, даже несмотря на то, что Гарри вечно недоволен разбросанными повсюду открытыми и наполовину использованными баллончиками с краской, а Зейна доводят до истерики длинные волосы, которые он находит в ванной всякий раз после того, как Гарри примет душ, несмотря на бесконечные споры, куда поехать на выходные: в Брэдфорд или в Холмс-Чапл (которые, кстати, всегда заканчиваются одинаково: парни заезжают к Энн и Робину, чтобы назавтра отправиться проведать огромное семейство Маликов), несмотря на частые разногласия (они так и не завели себе домашнего питомца, ибо Зейн хочет кошку, а Гарри настаивает на щенке), за все то время, что они провели вместе, они научились искать компромисс, и, в первую очередь, они научились быть друзьями. И Гарри на самом деле думает, что это их самое главное совместное достижение. Не то, что они уже который год живут вместе, так никогда по-настоящему и не поссорившись, не то, что никто из них никогда даже не думал об измене или тайм-ауте, не то, что они оба научились быть идеальными зятьями для родных и близких друг друга. Но то, что они стали друзьями. Это было трудно и удалось не с первой попытки, но Гарри и Зейн — тогда еще отдельно Гарри и отдельно Зейн — сумели найти в себе силы и желание узнать друг друга и дать друг другу шанс, какими разными и далекими друг от друга людьми они бы не казались на первый взгляд. Разные социальные статусы и разные интересы не остановили их, а лишь добавили энтузиазма. Постепенно, шаг за шагом, один впускал другого в свою жизнь и в свое сердце. Став друзьями, такими, на которых можно положиться, проверенными определенным количеством времени и непростыми жизненными ситуациями, такими, которые не вызывают сомнений, взаимная привязанность к которым лишь крепнет день ото дня. Зейн и Гарри смогли довериться, открыть новые грани друг друга, научились прощать и не замечать то, что не имеет значения, при этом уделяя внимание главному. А главное всегда заключалось в том, что они делают друг друга счастливыми.

И если для того, чтобы быть счастливым, Гарри приходится терпеть разбросанные распылители и маленькие капризные сцены по утрам, а Зейну приходится выслушивать «смешные» истории и спать в обнимку, даже если это не кажется ему удобным, то так тому и быть.  
Кроме того, положа руку на сердце, Зейну, даже когда он театрально приподнимает брови и закатывает глаза, правда нравятся все эти истории, а Гарри, честно говоря, совершенно ничего не имеет против сцен, если каждая из них заканчивается поцелуями и неторопливым утренним сексом.

**Author's Note:**

> Песня, под которую танцевали парни, Arctic Monkeys - I Wanna Be Yours


End file.
